


Three Times Keito's Heart Got Broken, And One Time Hikaru Fixed It

by keitolino



Series: xx Times [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Nonsense, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keito gets his heart broken multiple times, until he finds out who really deserves his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Keito's Heart Got Broken, And One Time Hikaru Fixed It

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble collection. I was bored, okay. Unbeta-ed, nonsense, ridiculous.

One  
„Nevermind.“ Keito turned around and rushed out of the room. The door behind him shut with a bang, leaving Yuto behind it. 

Yuto stared at the closed door, frowning a bit in confusion. He just wanted to show Keito the pictures he had taken with Ryosuke. 

Keito sniffled as he slid down the wall and curled up as a ball. Embracing the disposable camera in his right hand, his left hand wiped off his bittersweet tears. 

All he wanted was to take a picture as sweet as couples do – but Yuto took exactly that picture with someone else...

 

***

 

Two  
Inoo chuckled and let the sheet of paper fall on the floor. “What's this? Seriously!” His face was disgusting, he was laughing loudly and spit in excitement. 

Keito looked down where his drawing was now covering the dirty, wooden floor. He bit his lip to prevent his eyes from a possible liquid leak, which in the end didn't help much. “Nevermind.”

All he wanted was to show Inoo how he felt for him – but Inoo studied architecture, and was a rational type. He couldn't make out the “I like you” in the background of Tokyo's skyline, drawn by Keito.

 

***

 

Three  
Ridiculous loud laughter and clapping sounded through the room. Takaki choked on his own saliva while grunting happily to the melody of Keito's voice. “Amazing! Keito, this is so much fun!”

Keito finished his song, looked at Takaki in confusion and waited for another reaction. But there was no other reaction. No other reaction than a hyperactively Takaki, gasping for air. “Nevermind.” A tear ran down his cheek. Then, Takaki left the room.

All he wanted was to sing “Wonderwall” to Takaki – but Takaki's ability to understand English was limited to nonexistent, and he didn't notice the song's lyrics.

 

***

 

Four  
A kiss placed on his forehead; one on his chin. He placed one on top of his head, inhaling the scent of his freshly washed hair – but it wasn't freshly washed. It was freshly printed.

Hikaru rubbed his cheek on the picture of Keito, purring like a kitten.   
His whole body twitched as he heard Keito's voice. Hikaru gasped and hid the picture quickly. 

“Thank you for liking me.” Keito whispered and put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. “Nevermind.” Hikaru blushed.

All he wanted was Keito's love – little did he know Keito wrote him a love letter.


End file.
